bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elemental Trio
The Elemental Trio is trio of strong bosses that you can summon and get prizes from. They can only be summoned on medium or higher difficulty, and can be summoned this way: *First, Get one Summon Phoenix, 0/4 Water Monkey (GLaDOS's), and one Absolute Zero. *Use Absolute Zero, then use Surf's Up, Then use summon Phoenix. After Summon Phoenix runs out, all abilities will instantly recharge. *Repat step 2 within 1 round. *Your towers will explode, and the message "Would you like to summon the Elemental Trio?" appears. *If you click no, the message breaks up into 3 pieces, which morph back into your towers. *If you click yes, you are taken to this track over there. *You are given 5000$, your towers go back into your inventory, and when you click start round, the Elemental Trio comes. Note that you keep your cash from previous rounds. You also keep your lives, but that doesn't matter because the trio instantly kills you when one of them escape. The Elemental Trio They all move as fast as sabotaged ZOMGs. The fire one moves along the fire path, water along the watery path, and ice along the ice path. Fire Elemental Bloon The fire Elemental Bloon, AKA Hellfire, has 10000 health (+20 per round past 80) and has these abilities: *'Conflagration: '''Sets every tower withing a 200 pixel radius of the fire path on fire. This fire does 1 damage initially and repeats every 5 seconds. The tower is automaticly put out after 30 seconds. *'Firewhirl: A fire tornado which does 25 damage to the target and sends them to a random location near the beginning of the fire path. They slowly inch their way back to the original position (2% map width per second). 25% to light target on fire. *'Ring of Fire: '''A ring that takes up the entire screen (it's an oval) appears. Anything within 100 pixels of the border of the screen takes 50 damage and is set on fire. Water Elemental Bloon The water Elemental Bloon, AKA Tidal Wave, has 12000 health (+20 per round past 80) and has these abilities: *'Wipeout: 'Kills a random tower. Lower health towers have a higher chance of being killed. *'Flood: Deals 1 damage to every singe tower onscreen. Towers on terrain agents are not effected. *'Flash Flood:' Does 2 damage to every single tower, even if they're on a terrain agent. A bright flash also flashes onto your screen, obstructing your view of the game for 3 seconds. Ice Elemental Bloon The Ice Elemental Bloon, AKA Frostbite, has 9500 health (+20 per round past 80) and these abilities. *'Blizzard:' A blizzard blows across the screen. Monkeys and other organic towers supper a 50% accuracy decrease and a 25% attack rate decrease. Non-organic towers only have the attack rate decrease. *'Frozen:' A random orgamic tower is frozen for 5 seconds. Rapidly clicking the ice will make it thaw faster. *'Icicle:' An icicle falls onto the middle of the track. It grows at the rate of 5 pixels per second and instantly kills towers it comes in contact with. Towers within 50 pixels of it will attack it. Using click priority is more efficient, as you can get multiple towers to target the icicle. It has 75HP. Other Stuff Defeating the Elementals for the first time rewards you with 25000MM, 3 random special agents/powers, and 300AP. These bosses cannot be summoned past round 200. The BGM. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses